By Hellhound
by NatalyaShae
Summary: In which Marcus Pierce makes a mistake by trying to physically punish Trixie. Chloe is angry that he would dare try to harm her child after they discussed it in depth about 'No, they wouldn't take her daughter 'in hand'/ Little do they know that just because Chloe exiled her Partner from her life, doesn't mean he'd leave her and her spawn unprotected.


Lucifer Oneshot:

Summary: In which Marcus Pierce tries to discipline Trixie physically and Chloe didn't have time to intervene. But a certain man ensures her protection by sending his hellhounds to guard each of his Decker ladies.

(A/N Haven't actually gotten to watch up to date episodes with Pierce at all so…)

Chloe Decker would be the first to admit that she was soft when it came to her daughter. She never once spanked her child. She resorted to other ways. It's not that she judged people who spanked their kids, it's just, she's seen too much and she's seen children murdered by their own parents who 'didn't mean to go that far'. She just couldn't.

Trixie, for that last two months, had been acting out. Chloe knew she was acting rebellious against Marcus. She wasn't used to him yet. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Trixie took to Lucifer immediately whereas with Marcus she seemed entirely mistrusting. Chloe had basically forbade Lucifer to have anything to do with her personally life, not in so many words, but she had made it pretty clear. She couldn't deal with his jealousy or delusions, she needed stable and stable was Marcus.

Or so she thought. They had talked and argued over 'taking her daughter to hand'. Chloe was very firm about her decision. Dan supported her as well the one time they had argued about it and Dan was able to hear. Dan hadn't been pleased at the mere thought of anyone- boss or not- touching his little girl. They were her parents, not Marcus. That was why, when she was in the kitchen, and she heard Trixie vehemently talk back to Marcus, she had raised her head to see what was going on. And that was when she saw him raise his hand; and her heart dropped. His hand was poised to back hand her daughter, and not just a gentle smack but a full on smack that would probably cause her baby's face to swell and bruise if not split a lip if that's where he managed to hit her. She felt her voice react to her sight, not even knowing what she was beginning to yell. She could already see Trixie start to flinch away when-

A window broke and unearthly growling roar's into the room. Chloe gasp at what she's seeing. Two black looking canines prowl into her house, their growling growing into a snarl. One jumps forward, causing Marcus to stumble back, and its then that she notices the absolute fear on his face. He knows what these are, there's no confusion, just blinding fear. The one back Marcus into a corner and holds him there. Any attempt at Marcus' part to move resulted in a lunge and a louder snarl. The other canine lowers itself as it nears her daughter. Chloe reaches for her gun at her hip, only to come up empty. Fear tears at her stomach. The canine sniffs her daughter. Trixie hesitantly reaches a hand up and the canine holds it head very still until Trixie meets his hand and warily pets it. It's then that the canine rises again and begins to shield her with it's own body, moving her towards Chloe. Chloe meets them, not wanting to startle the canine but not wanting her daughter to be in danger of it. Once Chloe has Trixie in her arms the canine turns towards Marcus and begins growling again.

"What's going on?" Chloe asks out loud. Marcus sneers. Something she'd never seen him do.

"It seems that your pet Devil refuses to leave you unprotected" Marcus bites angrily. Chloe frowns. Pet Devil? Lucifer? Lucifer wasn't really the devil. Why would Marcus…Chloe looks at the canine. It didn't look like any breed she knew, and the closer she looked the more she saw that the canines looked to be fur and a tar like skin. Chloe tried not to shiver in fear. The only thing helping her right now was that one was seemingly guarding her and her child while the other held of a perceived threat. She remembered Lucifer telling her that Marcus was the worlds first murderer, having killed his own brother. She also remembered him telling her that Marcus was using her. Chloe decides to push that all until later, right now she-

"You were going to hit her" She spoke, her voice waivers. Her fear not easily forgotten. Trixie lets out a sob she's been holding in. Marcus frowns.

"I told you, Chloe, she needs to be taken in hand" Marcus says firmly, no remorse in his voice.

"And I TOLD you, you weren't going to touch MY daughter like that. Dan and I are her parents, how we handle her is our decision" Chloe states, her anger building. Marcus looks at her like he's about to scold her.

"You're my fiancé, you need to let me make these decisions. You're a good detective, but when it comes to Beatrice-"

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm a bad mother!" Chloe growls, actually growls. The canine in front of her picks up on her anger, and stalks forward, growl turning into a snarl once more. She wonders very briefly why it responds to her anger. She was slightly satisfied when Marcus flinched back.

"Call them off" Marcus orders her. Maybe it was the tone that he used, or the fact that he was willing to harm her daughter so callously, but Chloe didn't.

"You've said they were Lucifers', what makes you think they'd listen to me?" Chloe asks instead. Marcus scoffs at her like she was an idiot.

"Because, my dear, they've been commanded to obey you as if you were me" a cold voice says. Chloe snaps her head to the voice. He's standing in the doorway- she hadn't heard it open- wearing an impeccable suite; grey jacket and trousers and a black undershirt and tie. His gaze though, looked absolutely dangerous. She's seen him angry before but now he looks wrathful.

"LUCIFER!" Trixie sobs, crawling out of her mothers reluctant arms to run to Lucifer. What Chloe was expecting and what she got were two different things. Normally, Trixie would run and hug his legs and he'd look at her with a 'get it off' look and stiffly stand there until Trixie gave mercy on him. What she got was him reaching down and picking her up, holding her on his hip like she weighed nothing. His expression shifting to protective in an instant.

"What-" before Chloe could even ask what was going on or why Lucifer was there (Two months not seeing each other on her request coming to mind), Marcus barks out a laughter.

"And here I thought you'd let her go" Marcus says. Lucifer eyes Chloe's fiancé without saying anything before turning to Chloe herself. She sees him eye her, looking over her like he'd done to Trixie just a moment ago…looking for injuries. Chloe felt her throat tighten. Her partner whom she treated like trash, abandoned him for her boss, had ensured her and her daughters protection after she shunned him from her life. She felt tears build in her eyes and she covered her mouth.

"I'm too selfish to let go of what's mine" Lucifer mutters after a moment.

"And here I thought you fell for free will" Marcus hisses.

"Oh, I did, and however much it pains me to admit, the Detective doesn't need me in her life. If I am to be, it would simply be her wanting me, not the other way around" Lucifer says.

"And yet you stalk her with your hellhounds" Marcus retorts.

"They weren't stalking her directly, per se…," Lucifer informs looking from Chloe to Marcus with a predatory glint in his eyes as he steps forward, "They were stalking you"

Marcus seems to pale even further, but he looks angry as well.

"Did you truly think that I'd let the first murderer, born to the times of old, roam around freely around what I consider _mine_?" Lucifer asks, growling the last part loudly. Chloe knew for a fact that Lucifer wasn't a possessive person. He went through people like he went through shots of whiskey, so why was he acting that way with her (and Trixie)?

"Did you truly believe that I'd LET you _use_ _**her**_ so that you could kill yourself? You were branded by my Father to walk this Earth to the end of times as punishment for killing Abel." Lucifer sounded incredulous at first before shifting to condemnation.

"You can't kill me even if I wanted you to" Marcus- Cain-, Chloe tells herself because obviously, her partner had been telling her the truth all along, laughs. Chloe, for the first time, wonders why the hell not.

"Right," Lucifer drawls lazily, "Father's big rule, no killing humans…no matter how long they've walked this Earth. BUT-" Lucifer smirks, "He never said anything about hellhounds killing you"

"YOU CANT KILL ME!" Marcus yells, like he was pointing something else out and Chloe felt like she was too tired to follow despite her adrenaline fueling her still. Lucifer chuckles.

"You forget, Cain, I don't have to. They may be my loyal creations, but I've given them another master to serve as well. All she has to do is so whisper the words, and they'll obey" Lucifer drawls, taking pleasure in Cain flickering his gaze between him, the hellhounds, and Chloe.

"Chloe" Cain's voice sounded soft, like how he usually talks to her. Chloe felt like a fool. She'd been played. She fell for the wrong man. She allowed her daughter to be put in danger and her baby was almost harmed because of her own stupidity.

"None of that now, darling" a soft voice startles her out of her self loathing thoughts. Lucifer was kneeling beside her with her daughter on his hip and he was looking at her concerned and caring and she just….she just flung herself to him, crying, sobbing, and apologizing. She paid no mind to her ex fiancé being cornered by the second canine now that their master was by her side.

"CHLOE" Cain's pleading voice snaps her out of funk. Lucifer's hand still embracing her. He was warm, and literally felt like she was drawing strength from him. She felt, with Lucifer by her side, she could walk through a hail of bullets and come out unscathed.

"We're done, I don't want to see you again. You were going to hit my daughter, never mind using me for your own gains…I should have seen it sooner, I should have seen you subtly driving a wedge between me and Lucifer, but I didn't and I'll regret that for the rest of my life. I'll never forgive myself for putting my daughter in danger from you. But I can promise you this, If I ever see you again, I'll put you in an iron box in the middle of the pacific and you can spend eternity living to drown*!" Chloe yells strongly. It was silent after her outburst. Cain stares at her stunned; Lucifer looks pleasantly impressed.

"**Leave**, _now_" Lucifer growls when the man didn't move, his eyes flaring with hell fire and his two hounds responding by closing in on the man.

"Is this really what you want, Chloe? To be partnered to the Devil?" Cain asks. Chloe looks to Lucifer, a shift in his expression told her that he was apprehensive of her answer.

"I'd rather not be partnered with anyone else" She answers softly. She stares at Lucifer. She notices that Mar- Cain takes a moment to grab a bag full of his stuff and that when he goes to leave the canines- hellhounds- bodily shift in front of them, including Lucifer as he's holding her daughter; she notices that Cain didn't even hesitate at the door, merely just left. It was only once he was gone for a few minutes that Lucifer remotely relaxes, she hadn't even noticed how tense he was the entire time!

"Are you alright, sweet darling?" Lucifer asks her child softly.

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me" Trixie says putting on a brave face.

"No, perhaps not, but he did scare you, and that can hurt all the same" Lucifer says gently. Trixie nods, putting her face into the crook of his neck and sniffling. Lucifer rubs her back as he turns to her. Chloe couldn't help herself as he lifted his free arm for her, she sank into his brace and hung on to him.

"Lucifer, I-"

"Shh, it's alright, Darling" Lucifer sighs, drawing her closer. His warmth sent chills to her body and she couldn't help but cuddle a little closer than necessary, soaking up his warmth and comfort.

"It's not, I'm so sorry" Chloe sniffs. Rather than argue with her, Lucifer stands, bringing both her and the child with him. Lucifer cubs Beatrice's cheek with his hand, looking her over once more just to be sure. Trixie leaned into his touch, her eyes drooping.

"Off to bed with you child" Lucifer says softly. Trixie nods her head but makes no motion to get down. Lucifer shares a knowing look with the Detective. She motions for her and Lucifer allows her to have ahold of her child once more, knowing that it brought all the more comfort for her to ensure her daughters safety after what just happened. Small, it may have been, but the intension for greater harm was ever present. Something Lucifer refused to allow.

"Goodnight, mommy, Night, Lucifer, thank you for saving me" Trixie says, hugging his legs, waiting until he patted her head before shuffling to her room, leaving her door open.

"Lucifer…" Chloe starts, unsure of where to go from here. He exiled her partner for two months and he stood faithfully by her side without her knowing. Lucifer tugs her closer and rested his forehead to hers.

"Be at peace, Detective, all is well." He sounded as old as he claimed to be. Chloe sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

"Please stay" Chloe asks, not wanting to be alone. Lucifer took a deep breath, meeting her tear rimmed eyes,

"Always"

…


End file.
